


A Galaxy Far, Far Away

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: All of the Robinsons are amazing, Don will be spaced out an airlock if he keeps looking at Judy like that, F/M, John and Maureen are my favorite couple ever, John is a Protective Dad TM, Nobody messes with Maureen Robinson's kids, Post- s1 speculation, Smith is annoying but harmless, the robot comes back, too many tags yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: "A galaxy... called Danger." Penny glares out the window, irritation dripping from her words. "You have got to be kidding me."My take on what happens post s1. And yes, the title is a Star Wars reference.





	1. A Galaxy Called Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Lost in Space. I've already watched the entire first season twice. I'm a very slow updater but I hope you enjoy!

“A galaxy called Danger?” Penny sounds incredulous and incredibly annoyed. “You have got to be kidding me.”  
“Maureen, How far are we from the Resolute?” John asks, grimacing as if he already knows the answer.  
“I don’t recognize any of the star formations. I’ve also never seen anything like that… wormhole. I honestly have no idea,” Maureen replies, scowling at the view as if she’d be able to figure everything out if she just stared hard enough.

John rubs a hand through his hair. “Shit.”

“John!”  
“Sorry.”

Maureen turns to face her family (and Don.) “Alright. We need to get a handle on the situation. Let’s run the numbers. We’re impossibly far away from any documented area of space, we have limited supplies, and, despite the fact that we have no fuel, our ship is being controlled by an unknown force.”  
Don furrows his brow. “I didn’t hear any numbers in that sentence.” Maureen fixes him with a look she normally reserves for Penny, and John speaks up.

“She,”- he points at his wife- “Is your best hope for surviving whatever the hell happens next. I’m sorry we pulled you into this mess, but if we’re gonna get out of it, we need to all be on the same page. Are we clear?”

“Uh, yeah.” Don looks like he's trying to not look nervous. 

“Well, we’ve got an engineer, a doctor, a marine, a mechanic, and an author. I think we’ve got the required range of skills for surviving a deep space disaster,” Will lists, thinking aloud.  
“And you’re, like, a genius, don’t forget that,” adds Penny, poking him playfully. Will shrugs.  
Judy sits up, speaking for the first time since their arrival in ‘Danger’. “Okay, to me it looks like the most logical first step would be to find out what is controlling the ship, ‘cause it’s obviously not us.”

John nods in agreement. “I’ll go check the engines. You wanna come with?” Judy nods and rises. They head towards the engine room, promising to report back soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Conveniently, the engine room access is right next to the storeroom. 

“Why aren’t we on the resolute?” demands Smith, surging to her feet as John and Judy approach.  
“Shut up, Smith,” growls John, descending down the ladder. “C’mon Judy, we got this.”

Once in the engine room, John takes one look at the blue tendrils of energy and sighs. “We don’t got this. Go get your mother.”

Judy gives an identical sigh and climbs back up to the hub.

“Need help?” Calls June.

“Nope!” Judy replies, speeding down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mom, are you and Dad back together?” Asks Will, startling Maureen out of what Penny calls her ‘engineering daze’.  
“What? She asks, caught off guard.

“Well, you and Dad kiss a lot, and you don’t get mad at him as much. So it seems like you’re back together,” Will elaborates. Maureen smiles at her son.

“Yes, I think we are.” Will grins, and Penny grins, and Don sighs and mutters something about going to find his chicken. As he stands to leave, he nearly runs into Judy. 

“Hey! Judy, where’d you put Debbie?”

“Later. Mom, you need to see the engines. Something… really weird is happening.”

Maureen follows Judy to the engines and has no time to wonder about the way Don’s face lit up when Judy arrived, or what that might mean. 

“Y’know, I might be able to help..” suggests their resident psychopath.  
“You’re not even an actual psychologist, let alone an engineer. I don’t think so,” Maureen says with a glare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John looks up from the glowing mechanics of the ship to see his wife descending the ladder, followed by Don, Judy, and the rest of their children.

“Okay, I’m pretty familiar with the engines on these babies, let me take a look-” Don’s swaggering confidence comes to a staggering halt as he catches a glimpse of the strange tendrils of energy. “I changed my mind. I have no idea what the fuck that is.”

“Hey, watch your language,” Maureen says sharply, elbowing Don with a little more force than is actually necessary to move him out of the way. Crouching close to the metal, she places a hand on it to steady herself as the ship suddenly changes course. “That’s… probably not good.”

“Mom, your hair,” Penny points out. “It looks like you rubbed a balloon all over it.”  
Maureen looks from her middle daughter to the glowing lights. “That’s it. That could also account for the continuous gravity… let’s split into teams, search the Jupiter for an alien engine.” 

“I’ll go with Will,” Penny announces. At her brother’s agreement, the pair climb the ladder.  
“Judy, wanna work together?” Asks Don.  
Judy smiles. “Sure.”

John narrows his eyes. “Actually-”  
Maureen cuts him off by stepping on his foot. “Judy, your father and I will check the garage. Make sure everyone else stays out of there; I don’t exactly trust the integrity of the cargo hatch.”

Judy nods, and the four of them all climb out of the engine area. 

“You wanna let me out?” Inquires June.

“Smith, I swear to god I’m gonna come in there and duct tape your mouth shut,” growls John. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once inside the garage, John and Maureen begin searching for any signs of alien technology. Maureen is methodically looking through the supply shelves when John calls out.  
“Hey, Maureen, something is glowing under the chariot.”  
Without so much as a word, Maureen slips under the chariot and looks up at the alien engine. “Yep, this is it.” She frowns. “I barely fit under here, and this is definitely not a good position for any actual work. But the engine is blocking the jack connector…” she trails off, and John crouches down to look at her.  
“Well, at least we found the damn thing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the hub, six of the seven passengers of the Jupiter 2 sit around the large table.  
“So, we need to lift up the Chariot, but we have no way to do it,” Judy clarifies.  
“Pretty much,” agrees John.  
“I would fit,” says Will.  
“And I know you’d understand what you were looking at,” Maureen muses.  
“But it could be dangerous,” John points out. Maureen concedes with a tilt of her head, obviously working the problem in her mind.  
“I can do dangerous things!” Will protests.  
“Yeah, but you don’t want to if you don’t have to. That’s why it’s called danger,” argues Penny. “What if we… misused the robo-arm?”  
“You mean like-” Will starts to say, but Penny cuts him off with a sharp noise in the back of her throat. John raises an eyebrow.  
“Well… that might-” Don is suddenly cut off as Maureen snaps out of her brainstorm.  
“We use the arm to tip the Chariot on its side, then we can get to the engine without having to squeeze or haul the Chariot into the air in a dangerous manner,” she explains in a rush.  
“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” Don blusters. A round of raised eyebrows and skeptical looks follows. “Okay, geez, everyone here is smarter than me, is that what you wanted to hear?” 

Judy rolls her eyes and stands. "I have something for you. Be right back.” After a few minutes of confusion from everyone else, she returns with Debbie the chicken. As she sets the crate down, something clanks inside that sounds suspiciously like glass bottles.  
“It’s chicken food,” he defends. Maureen gives him the Penny Look again. “Alright, it’s whiskey, but I only brought a few bottles!” John glares at him and Maureen sighs.  
“Hand them over.”  
Don pulls a total of five bottles of whiskey out of the chicken’s box. Maureen stands. “No whiskey for anybody under twenty-one, am I clear?” she asks. Everyone nods. Penny makes an exaggerated face of disappointment.  
“Hey, it’s late,” John says, rubbing a hand over his face. “We all need some sleep, we can tip the Chariot over tomorrow.” Everyone agrees and heads off to bed until only John and Maureen are left. “You need sleep too,” murmurs John as Maureen reaches for a whiskey bottle.  
She uncorks it and takes a swig. “I won’t be able to. I can’t stop thinking.”  
“Hey c’mere,” the marine says softly, pulling her into his arms. He tilts her chin so she’s looking at him, then kisses her slowly. “I can make you stop thinking," he promises with a smile.

Maureen laughs softly and kisses him back.


	2. Five Robinsons, Their Mechanic, and His Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to tip over a 2,000 pound vehicle. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I swear I'm never this good at updating. Also, side note: I'm leaving June 12th for a 3 week trip with sporadic wifi and very little time to write. So there will be nothing from June 12th to July 4th, probably :( but I'm gonna keep writing for now!

The next morning finds five Robinsons, their mechanic, and his chicken assembled in various states of wakefulness around the hub table. Will is falling asleep in his food. Don nurses coffee, leaning on the table in a half-slump. Judy opens an MRE labeled ‘cereal’. “You know caffeine is like, really bad for you, right?” She queries. Penny, who is mixing large amounts of synthetic vanilla into her own coffee, turns around.  
“Nobody cares, Judy,” she argues.  
Maureen looks up from her lucky white board, which is filled with equations on the physics of tipping the Chariot. “Hey, Penny, be nice.”  
“Mom, you were an engineering student once. You cannot tell me you didn’t drink like, two dozen coffees a day,” Penny retorts.  
“I’m not arguing about the coffee, I’m saying you need to watch how you talk to your sister,” Maureen replies, a warning in her voice. They’re saved from further argument by John entering the room. He kisses Maureen on the cheek.   
“That’s my shirt,” he comments.  
“Yours are more comfortable, and we’re going to be working all day. I’d rather not ruin my shirts with engine grease,” Maureen answers.   
“Do alien engines use grease?” Will wonders.  
“We don’t know, but the chariot sure does,” replies Penny. I should know, I had to attach all the wheels, and no one helped me.” She punctuates this statement with a pointed look toward her sister.  
“I was against taking the chariot to begin with,” argues Judy, “Because you could’ve crushed us under a thousand tons of ice.”  
“Alright, hey, girls, eat your breakfast. We’ve got an engine to figure out, so finish fast,” cuts in John, physically placing himself between Penny and Judy in order to keep them from glaring each other to death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty-five minutes later, the crew has entered the garage level and separated into two teams. Judy, Don, and Penny are setting up a display to monitor the status of the cargo door, as well as the ship in general. Maureen has postulated that messing with the Jupiter 2’s energy source could cause unforeseen events, and though Will had managed to successfully close the hatch, nobody truly knows what damage the robots had inflicted.

Maureen, John, and Will are team two. They’re double-checking Maureen’s math in preparation for tipping the Chariot. This plan is far from foolproof, and Maureen wants to take all precautions possible before she has her husband be hopefully not crushed by the Chariot. So naturally, she’s extremely annoyed by the fact that he’s obviously distracted and not paying any attention. “John! Are you listening to me?” She calls.   
He jumps. “Yeah! Sorry, I just…” the marine trails off again, glancing over his shoulder to where Judy is leaning over Don to alter something on their display.   
Maureen rolls her eyes. “John, I think you have bigger things to worry about than Don’s little crush on Judy. For instance, you could worry about what happens if the robo-arm doesn’t hold the Chariot.”  
He scowls. “It will. And if it doesn’t, Don and I catch it. We’ll be able to hold it, at least for a little bit. It’ll be empty, remember?”  
“It’ll still be probably the heaviest weight you’ve ever had to support. And if you’re not ready, there’s no way you’ll catch it,” warns Maureen.  
He touches her arm. “The robo-arm will hold it,and even if it doesn’t, we’ll be able to get it.” He looks at a point over her shoulder. “Hey Will, how are the modifications coming along?”  
Will is perched on the arm, attaching beams and sheet metal to widen the grip of the arm. “I’ve got the pieces attached as well as I can, but I don’t think it’s enough. We need some sort of… non-slip surface to ensure the Chariot stays how we want it.”  
Maureen tilts her head, thinking. “I’m not sure what we have that could accomplish that…”  
“The luggage rack at the top of the Chariot would hook on better if we didn’t add anything to the surface, though, wouldn’t it?” Asks John.  
Maureen nods. “If we angle it just right the planks will slide between the bars and the roof. And we don’t need to worry about them coming loose, they were built to hold the entire Chariot if necessary.”  
John nods. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Judy is on comms to Penny, who’s in the control room, confirming that the main display and the one they’ve set up match. “All seals holding?”  
“Affirmative.”  
“No Data on location?”  
“Affirmative.”  
“Speen at seventy-five percent of capacity?”  
“Affirmative.”  
“Fuel at zero percent of capacity?”  
“Affirmative.”  
“Atmosphere stable?”  
“Affirmative.”  
“Alright, we’re good. You should head on down.” Judy shuts off the comm link and turns to find Don standing a foot in front of her. “You don’t have to stand right behind me,” she points out, slightly unnerved by the sudden closeness.  
“Well, I’m the most qualified person in this group. I’ve got to keep an eye on you,” he replies with a smirk. Judy raises an eyebrow.  
“Go keep an eye on Penny.” With that, she shoves pst him and heads across the garage. “Mom! We got the display set up, Penny’s on her way down now.”  
“I’m here!” Calls Penny, arriving down the ladder. “Dr. Smith is still being annoying.”  
“She’s not a doctor,” points out Will.  
“Who cares?” Says Penny, rolling her eyes.  
“People who’ve actually gone to school and earned doctorates, like Mom, and me, hopefully,” retorts Judy.  
“Alright, girls, let’s empty out this Chariot,” calls John.  
“Oh, yay, tearing apart specially engineered machinery again,” Penny drawls sarcastically. “Doesn’t anyone remember what happened last time we did this?”  
“Yeah, well, this one won’t explode,” assures her father. He looks at Maureen. “It won’t explode, right?” The aerospace engineer makes a noncommittal noise. “Right, Maureen?” John asks again.  
“...probably.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later, the Chariot has been emptied of pretty much everything they can take out. The idea is that they’ll reinstall everything later and have a fully functional Chariot once more, but that relies on the alien engine not exploding. They’re still not sure on that part. 

Now, John and Don are standing behind the Chariot, ready to catch it if it falls. Will is standing on the arm as he’s in charge of ensuring the Chariot connects properly. There’s nothing he can really do other than watch and report, but he gets to stand on the arm, so he has no reason to complain. Penny is watching the readouts on the display and Maureen and Judy are operating the crank that will tip the Chariot. “Ready?” Calls Maureen. “Sound off.”  
“Penny, ready,” calls Penny.  
“Judy, ready”  
“Don, ready,”  
“Will, ready!”  
“John, ready,” finishes John, and Maureen starts up the crank.  
“Alright, tipping the Chariot now,” she calls, focused on the task at hand.  
“Looks good so far,” Will assures.  
“Nothing’s changed here,” calls Penny.  
“John?” Asks Maureen.  
“Standing by.”

It’s all going fine. The Chariot is leaning on the arm, They’re at just the right angle, and then the arm shifts slightly. The Chariot, instead of being perfectly centered on the arm’s platform, slips away with a shrieking noise of metal on metal. Will yelps as the arm swings wildly, and Don lets out a rather high-pitched sound of pain and crumples to the ground. John is holding all of the Chariot’s wight by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	3. Force = Mass x Acceleration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has survived, but they're the Robinsons. Of course there's more danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the cliffhanger. This chapter was almost a cliffhanger itself, but I like to have a minimum of 1,000 words a chapter, and I was 36 words short when I got to the cliffhanger event.

“Dad!” Screamed Judy. Maureen dimly registered Penny whipping around, a look of horror spreading across her features. She hurriedly keyed in the instruction for the lever to draw the Chariot back up. “No, Mom, the cable snapped,” Judy said, panic seeping into her voice.   
“We need to rock the Chariot back, now!” Maureen shouted, starting towards the half-tipped vehicle.  
“I got this. Mom, Judy, move,” called Will.  
Maureen only got as far as “Will, what-” before Will leapt off the robo-arm and body slammed the Chariot. He was maybe eighty pounds, going, what, 25 miles an hour? That meant he had maybe 2000 newtons of force. That might-  
As she came to the conclusion, the Chariot rocked back onto all four wheels, with Will on top. John gasped in relief and leaned back against a support beam. “You good?” He asked Don.  
“Not really,” Don said through gritted teeth. “That hurt. Fu- dge, I think my arm is broken.”  
Judy arrived and took a glance at the arm Don was cradling with his other one. “Nope, but your shoulder is dislocated, and your scapula is probably fractured.  
“My what?”  
“Shoulder blade.”  
“Can you fix it?”  
“Yeah, but you’ll need a sling. Come with me,” she instructs, grabbing him by his good arm and leading him out of the garage. “Don’t any of you get hurt until I get back,” she calls over her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the med bay, she takes hold of Don’s injured arm and slowly bends it away from where he’s holding it against his chest. He hisses in pain. “This is gonna hurt,” she tells him.  
“Wait- AAAUGH!” Don’s protest quickly turns into a shout of pain. “You didn’t give me any warning!”  
“The last time I gave you warning, it took five minutes for you to let me fix your nose.” Judy turns to the supply cabinet and begins searching for a sling.  
“That was foreplay!” Don protests, pouting.  
“Foreplay?” Judy snorts and shoves the sling at him. “Put this on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the garage, Will has safely made it off of the Chariot and joins his mother in checking on his Dad. “Are you okay?” Asks the eleven year old.  
“I’m fine,” John grunts, attempting to stand. Maureen pushes him back down.   
“You held half a ton by yourself for almost a full minute. For once in your life, stay still.”   
He smirks at her. “Not my strong suit.”  
Maureen scoffs and stands. “Believe me, I know.” She sighs and tucks a stray curl of red hair behind her ear. “We still have to tip the chariot.”  
“We can use the rubber sheets that are supposed to be used for emergency seal repairs,” suggests Penny.  
“But then what if a seal breaks?” Questions Will.  
“I doubt it would take all of it,” responds Penny, holding the rubber in front of the modified arm and closing one eye, as if that will present an accurate measurement.  
Maureen nods. “She’s right. It still relies on your father being ready to catch the Chariot, but we can give it a try.” She offers an arm to her husband. “C’mon. Let’s go cut some rubber.” Suddenly, Judy arrives down the ladder, moving faster than usual.   
“Hey! Dad, let me check you out, that was a lot of stress on your muscles,” Judy suggests. She’s nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
“Uh, sure. You alright?” Asks John.  
“Me, oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Judy deflects. “Raise your arms above your head.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the Robinsons have finished preparing the rubber, Don has returned, arm in a sling. “I know I can’t hold anything up like this, but I’ll do other stuff if you guys want me to,” he offers.  
“Great! Can you, uh…” Maureen looks around. “Can you find the industrial-strength adhesive? We’ll need that…” she trails off. “Penny! What’ve I told you about messing with the harpoon?”   
Penny gives a deer-in-the-headlights look and sets the harpoon down from where she was pretending to throw it at Will. “...Sorry,” she apologizes.   
Maureen sighs and looks to Judy, who is looking over the status update from the Jupiter’s computer. “Judy, I think your siblings are more in need of an observer than the ship functions,” she says with a sigh.  
Judy rolls her eyes. “Alright,” she agrees.

Judy, Penny, and Will spread resin over the rubber as Maureen does that math for how to fold it. John repairs the pulley cable with Don at least trying to help, and in no time at all, they’ve gotten the modified arm upgraded. Once again, Will climbs up it as Judy and Maureen ready the crank. John assumes his position behind the Chariot, and Don dejectedly leans against the ad-hoc console with Penny. Maureen starts the process. “Sound off,” she instructs once again.  
“Penny, ready,” starts Penny.  
“Judy, ready,” calls her oldest.  
“Will, ready.”  
“John, ready.”  
“Don, doing nothing, but still ready,” finishes Don.  
“Alright,” Maureen says, “Lowering Chariot.” The atmosphere in the room seems as if it could be cut with a knife. The six of them wait with bated breath as Maureen and Judy slowly, slowly lower the Chariot onto the rubberized arm. Once the arm has taken the weight, Will takes over.  
“Lowering Robo-arm,” he announces. The arm, Will, and the Chariot continue on their downward trajectory until finally, the Chariot is resting on its side. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. John and Will come around the Chariot as Penny and Don make their way over from the console. Maureen tilts her head, brow furrowing as she finally gets a good look at the alien engine.  
“It clearly produces its own unlimited energy,” she observes, reaching out to touch it. She barely gets a hand on it before she is thrown backward by an explosive force.  
“Maureen!” Yells John, racing across the garage to where his wife landed.  
“What the hell?” Penny asks the engine.  
“You think it can hear you?” Don queries.  
“It’s alien, so you never know,” she responds.  
Judy grabs her med kit and rushes past them. “How is this your biggest concern right now?!?” She demands incredulously.

As Judy knells beside her mother, Maureen stirs groggily. “mmmmn,” she groans. “I prob’ly should’ve been more careful with that.”  
“How could you possibly come to that conclusion?” John demands sarcastically. “We kinda need you to stay alive, Maureen, if you could work on that.” Maureen only smiles at him.  
“Okay, if Don has his arm in a sling and Mom possibly has a concussion, should we wait on examining the Chariot?” Will questions.  
“Yeah,” John replies. “Nobody goes near that thing until your mother is healed and has checked it out.” Shifting, he wraps his arm around Maureen and lifts her into a bridal carry.  
“John, I can walk to the medbay,” she protests.  
“Not advised,” calls Judy, who has already begun to climb the ladder. “Not until I get a preliminary exam done.

With that, the six of them make their way up the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the part I was going to end it at? Are you glad I kept going? Comment if you loved it, comment if you hated it!


	4. Relatively Unscathed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just fluff. John being protective and Maureen being a Soft Science Nerd and DOn teaching the kids poker. Pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you find typos, it's 12:35 in the morning and I'm not even gonna try to edit 'cause I'd miss everything. I hope this is comprehendible.

According to Judy, Maureen had gotten through the explosion relatively unscathed, suffering only a minor concussion and two bruised ribs. Unfortunately, Judy was still enforcing a 24 hour period of rest to ensure there were no other injuries she had missed, and also to allow for her concussion to downgrade to levels that would not produce pain if Maureen thought too hard. So here she was, three hours in, or 180 minutes, or 10,800 seconds, or 0.125 days, or even 0.018 weeks but no matter how you categorized it, the fact remained that she was 12.5% of the way through her day of mandatory laziness and she was already bored out of her mind. She groaned loudly again, and John stirred in the chair beside her. “Want some water?”  
“Sure, why the hell not,” she grumbles. He chuckles softly. “Is this funny to you?” She demands, her headache not helping her mood.   
“It reminds me of when you were pregnant with Will and the doctor put you on bed rest,” he replies.  
Maureen snorts at the memory. “I bribed Judy and Penny with Oreos to bring me my college textbooks so I’d have something to read that would actually keep me distracted,” she recalls. Suddenly, she perks up. “Hey, that’s not a bad idea!”  
John shakes his head. “No reading,” he instructs. “Judy said.”  
“What if I give you Oreos?” She tries.  
“How about this. You don’t give me Oreos, but I read to you from the engineering book,” he suggests.  
“Alright,” Maureen relents. “It’s in the drawer under the bed.”  
“Wait, you brought the physical textbook?” He says incredulously. “That thing is like, eight pounds!”  
“It’s only five,” she corrects him. “Now go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Judy looks up from her noodles MRE (it’s literally Ramen) when her father walks past, heading for the bunks. “Did Mom bribe you with Oreos to bring her a book? ‘Cause you can’t do that,” she warns.  
“Don’t worry, I’m the one doing the reading,” John assures.  
“I could be bribed with Oreos,” starts Penny.  
“Nobody is bribing anyone!” John calls from the doorway of the bunk. Penny and Will make disappointed noises. “I’m gonna steal the Oreos,” mutters Penny, slinking out of the hub.   
“Nope, got those too,” says John, returning from his & Maureen’s bunk with three textbooks and the pack of Oreos. Penny gives a dramatic sigh and collapses onto the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time John returns to the med bay, Maureen is asleep again. He smiles at her unconcious form and decides to let her continue. Unfortunately, he’d failed to account for his wife’s innate ability to identify the sound of an Oreo package opening, an ability that apparently was not limited to consciousness. She turned towards him as he removed the cookie from the box, and he held it out to her. “Want one?”  
Maureen gives him a sleepy smile. “You know I do,” she answers.  
John laughs softly and hands her the cookie. “Alright. You want me to read about…” the marine opens the book to a random page. “...the evolution of life support systems?”   
This time it is Maureen who laughs. “That sounds perfect”.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having finally grown bored of Go Fish, the Robinson children were now allowing Don to teach them poker. They were betting with nuts and bolts from the toolbox, and so far Judy was winning. She was an instant natural at the game, which surprised Don, frustrated Penny, and amused Will. Well, Will was more amused by Penny’s and Don’s reactions than by his sister’s innate ability to play cards, but still. They were five hands in and Penny was losing, though Will was only beating her by a bit. If she lost again, she’d be out.  
“We need more chips,” Announces Judy, after Penny upped the kitty disproportionately high, considering her odds of winning. “Will, you wanna grab some bits from the garage?”  
“I’m on it,” Will assures his sister. Twisting in his chair, he slips down the hall and toward the garage.  
“Did I hear you guys are playing poker?” Comes an irritatingly familiar voice from the supply cabinet. “You could deal me in if you wanted, but I’ll warn you, I’m pretty good at it.”  
“I bet you are,” Will responds as he climbs down the ladder. “All that lying, you’d win for sure.”   
“Oh, Will, you misunderstand me-” Smith tries.  
“Nope, don’t wanna hear it,” Will deflects.  
By the time he returns with another toolbox worth of nuts and bolts, Penny is officially out of the game. Will takes pity on her. “Maybe we should start all over,” he suggest. We need to evenly distribute these new pieces anyway, and we’ve been playing for a long time.

Penny gives him a smile that is a little less sharp around the edges than normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the tme John gets to the chapter on the relationship between aerial flight and space flight, Maureen is asleep again. Careful not to make any Oreo noises, John tiptoes out in search of Judy and a medical opinion. He finds his kids playing poker with Don and evidently, his chicken, based on the card in her beak. Judging by the piles of nuts and bolts that are presumably serving as poker chips, Judy is winning. “Hey,” he starts, his voice rough from at least an hour of reading, “Playing a hand of Texas Hold Em’?”  
“Pshhh,” scoffs Don. “This is six card, right here. “ The mechanic gestures to Judy. “Your daughter’s a natural, you should be proud.” Judy smiles at him, and suddenly John snaps from protective-husband mode into stay-away-from-my-daughter mode.   
“Right,” he says, straightening. “Well, uh, Judy, I hate to tear you away, but I had some questions about your mom. “She’s asleep a lot, is that alright? Don’t you have to wake concussed patients every hour?”  
Judy laughs and shakes her head. “Mom is fine, Dad. She suffered a minor concussion. With that plus her injuries from the blast,and general exhaustion, sleep is the best thing for her right now. Her IV will keep her hydrated. Come on, I’ll deal you in.”

John sighs, situates himself directly between Don and Judy, and accepts the cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the family fluff! Don and Judy have a reaaaaaally slow burn, but eventually, even if you pull a rubber band really slowly, it still snaps. Also, it's my birthday weekend and my fam is in town,so sorry for the slow updates :(


	5. Christmas Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen is up and about and once again, a force to be reckoned with. But of course, they're the Robinsons. Even a simple breakfast conversation about astrophysics has hurdles along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are other authors who have inspired parts of this chapter, but I'm gonna give them credit in the notes at the end so you can have zero spoilers for this chapter. Hope you like it!

Maureen stretched her arms above her head as she wandered into the kitchen. “Finally,” she sighed. “Do you know how long you have to lie still for the hub to feel like wide open space?”  
“Well, you successfully recovered from your injuries, so you can have this back,” Judy announces, handing her mother her lucky whiteboard.  
Maureen’s face visibly lights up. “Fantastic!” She exclaims, already uncapping the pen. “Now, has anyone made coffee yet?”   
Don hands her the pot. “I hope you like it strong. In the break room my brew is referred to as ‘jet fuel’.  
Maureen scoffs. “Please. You do know I’m an engineer, right? Like, with multiple doctorates? My bloodstream is at least 50% caffeine.” She gives him the pot back and sips at her mug, giving a sigh of content as she tastes the dark liquid. “Okay. Where’s Penny?” She asks, finally awake and focused enough to realize that only two of her three children are in the room.  
“She’s still asleep. Judy banged on her door but we don’t like to actually wake her up because sometimes she throws us across the room,” Will informs her. Maureen glances at John, who is half-sitting on the counter.  
“I’ll go get her,” he confirms. “She’ll have a harder time throwing me across the room.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes, one sprained shoulder (Penny), one black eye (John) and a visit to the med bay later, Don, Debbie, and the Robinsons have finally assembled in the hub. Just as Maureen is about to start the conversation, Don interrupts. “Sorry,” he says, noticing Maureen was about to speak, “But I just wanted to point out- you all seem pretty adamant that we aren’t the ones to decide if Smith or Harris or whoever lives or dies. And I’m no doctor-” he glances at Judy, and Maureen doesn’t even have to look to know John has stiffened beside her. “I’m no doctor, but I’m pretty sure humans need food to live. Now I’m all for letting her starve, but I feel like you might want to feed her,” the mechanic finishes. John drops his head into his hands. After a few moments of silence, Will speaks up.   
“I always wanted a dog,” he says.  
“This is more like a pitbull,” mutters Penny.  
“That’s an insult to pitbulls,” corrects Judy. John snorts. “Okay, but I agree. And speaking of who gets fed, we need a ration plan. So instead of leaving the evil mastermind to plot her escape, or letting her go hungry, how about we give her a list of the food we have and tell her to create a ration schedule?” Judy suggests.  
John chuckles. “I like the way you think.”  
“Buuuut…” Penny begins, drawing the word out, “I feel like giving her a complete inventory will.. Lead to bad things. Just a hunch.”  
Maureen gives Penny a reassuring glance. “She can’t do anything with just the food list,” she assures her daughter. “I think it’s a good plan.”  
“Then that’s what we’ll do,” decides John. “I’ll feed her first.  
“I’ll make a spreadsheet to assign psycho-feeding duty in a cycle!” Pipes up Will. Penny ruffles his hair with her good arm.   
“You are such a nerd.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, after prisoners are fed and inventories are written out and spreadsheets are created, Maureen gets a chance to talk science. “Alright,” she says, taking a moment to simplify the sentence in her head, the same way she’s done it since she’d started explaining aerospace concepts to a two-month-old Judy to improve her understanding of communication, “If this were purely a scientific, endeavor, I would be tempted to jump right in and scrap something together to… change the protective energy around the engine. But,” she continues, looking around the table to make sure she hasn’t lost anyone, “If we mess with the engine too much, it could mess up the Jupiter, and we really do not want that.” There are murmurs of assent from her audience, she’s good to continue. “So, I’m thinking we start by laying out all the pieces of the puzzle. Write everything down, come up with a hypothesis before we start testing.” She takes a deep breath. “Got it?”  
“So, basically, sixth grade science, the scientific method,” says Penny, looking like one would expect a fifteen year old being taken back to basics would look.  
“Except, one wrong move, and you get blown up,” adds John. More blunt than Maureen would’ve gone, but John is probably the resident expert on getting blown up. Maureen firmly shoves that train of thought aside and reaches for her whiteboard.  
“Pretty much,” she confirms. “Alright, where have we seen this before?” At the blank stares, she remembers that Smith was the only one there when she made the connection to the Christmas star. “The Resolute,” she tells them. “The Resolute was using an alien engine, possibly similar to this one.”  
“Wait, what?” Says Judy. “Why are you just telling us this now?”  
“I didn’t know until very recently,” replies Maureen, holding up a hand to silence the shocked noises coming from around the table. “In fact, it may not even have been an engine like this. I don’t know.”  
“Where would the American government get an alien engine?” asks John, brow wrinkled in genuine confusion. Maureen turns and props her head on her closed fist, unsure of how to answer. After a moment, she sees it come to him. “... oh,” is his only reaction.  
“Yeah,” she agrees.  
“Okay, what just happened?” Penny demands, leaning forward as if physical proximity will increase her involvement in the conversation. “You guys did the parent thing. “Which is great, haven’t seen that in a while” -Maureen is unsure if anyone else notices John flinch- “But the rest of us can’t read looks. We’d like to be included.” Don, Will, and Judy are nodding.  
Maureen takes another deep breath. “So, Earth has a series of warning systems specifically designed to alert us moths before to the presence of any celestial objects coming our way,” she begins. “The problem is, they’re a little too specific. If the object didn’t fit the parameters, say if it was metal instead of rock, we might only have weeks notice, even days.” She sees understanding slowly dawn on Judy and Will. “And if the US government found alien technology they thought they could use, they wouldn’t tell anyone. The only indication that it wasn’t a normal meteorite would be landing patterns, absence of aftershocks, the slow system alert,” Maureen is standing now, gesturing, only half cognizant to the fact that she’s actually talking to someone. “To anyone untrained, it might just be… a Christmas Star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks to ShadowSpellchecker for the entire idea to have Smith do the rations. That was all them, in their wonderful review <3 Also, palimpsestus has a wonderful Maureen/John origin story called Anything, and I kinda stole their idea about Maureen reading engineering papers to baby Judy. Go check out their fic, it's amazing!


	6. He's Got To Be The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Star gets put on a back burner when Penny broaches a topic the crew of the Jupiter 2 hasn't thought of yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be able to get one more chapter out, but it's possible this will be the last chapter until July, as I am going on a three week family vacation. I will not have my computer, but even if I get another chapter out, I will try to publish by July 8th. Hope this chapter is satisfying!

“So the government found alien technology, told noone, and proceeded to use it in a civilian craft,” Penny lists, still seeming rather shocked and confused by her mother’s explanation.  
“Why does that surprise you? Have you met the US government?” Demands Don.  
“You can’t meet the governing body of a nation. It’s a group of thousands of people,” corrects Judy.   
“Thank you, Doctor Robinson,” Penny drawls sarcastically.  
“And don’t both of you work for the government?” Don queries, looking from Maureen to John.  
John snorts. “Nobody tells me anything.”  
Maureen shrugs. “I was the lead engineer on the Resolute. Yet somehow, nobody thought to mention that we were using an alien engine! They gave us all these crazy numbers and shut us out every time we tried to ask questions.” She sighs, propping her chin in her hand. “But still, something’s missing… the Resolute hasn’t been taken over by its engine,” she remarks.   
“What do we have that the Resolute doesn’t?” Asks Will.  
Penny gasps suddenly, startling everyone at the table. “I know!” She exclaims. She says nothing further on the subject.   
“Know what?” Judy prompts.  
“The Robot,” Penny clarifies, leaning in, seeming surprised that she still met with blank stares. “Will’s robot! He’s got to be the answer, it makes the most sense!”   
Maureen tilts her head. “You mean… the robot is what’s controlling our ship?”  
“The robot is gone,” Will interrupts, seeming sullen and sulky.   
“Do we know that?” Asks Maureen, turning to look at her son.  
Will gives her a confused glance. “Well, he and the other one fell out of the cargo bay,” he reminds her.  
“Will, remember when he held onto the back of the Chariot for the ride home in the diamond storm?” Penny injects suddenly.  
Will’s eyes widen. “You mean he could be holding onto the outside of the ship!” He exclaims, eyes wide, smile full of excitement. He jumps out of his chair. “I’ll go check the hull cams,” he announces.  
“I’ll go get some lunch,” says Penny.  
“Actually, it’s your turn to check on Smith,” Maureen corrects, holding out an arm to stop the redhead from leaving. “See if she’s decided to work out a ration plan.” Penny groans but changes direction.  
“I’m going to help Will,” Maureen tells the rest of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It takes Maureen, Will, and John thirty-seven minutes and sixteen seconds to find the robot with the hull cams. Don and Judy hang around for fifteen of those minutes before Judy decides she needs to check on his arm. Shortly before they find the robot, Penny returns with a ration schedule that has doodles all over it, and some annotations that, from what Penny can see, have little to do with the plan itself. It’s difficult to discern the content of these scribbles, however, as Smith has scribbled them out. She spends a minute or two attempting to read the plan aloud before she realizes nobody is listening to her, and then sulks in the captain’s chair until Will gives a shout. “I found him!” He cries. Penny yelps and falls out of her chair.  
“Oh, look, he’s right near the top airlock!” Maureen observes.  
“Will, can you tell him how to get in?” Asks John.  
“I think he knows,” Will replies. “We just have to open the airlock.”  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Demands Penny. “C’mon, Will, let’s go!” Maureen and John hurry to follow their children as the pair race towards the airlock. They rush past Don and Judy, emerging from the medbay.  
“Where are we going?” Asks Don. Judy grabs his good arm and pulls him along as she follows the rest of her family.  
“Somewhere important,” she responds with absolute certainty.  
“Mrs. Robinson, where are we going?” Asks Don, still rather hesitant to blindly follow this crazy family. Except Judy. He is completely fine with blindly following Judy. Shut up, he tells his brain. She hates you.   
“Will found the robot,” Maureen replies, startling Don and Judy as she takes a sharp turn into the ladder alcove and begins climbing up. Of course, this much activity was bound to alert their resident psychopath.  
“I wrote out that meal plan for you,” she calls. Nobody responds. “You’re welcome,” Smith tries again.  
“Shut up,” Judy tells her. Following Don up the ladder, she soon reaches the entrance to the airlock. Will has already pressed a palm against the window. Two doors away, clinging to one small ship in the vast, empty vacuum of space, is the robot.  
“Hey,” Will says, and nobody speaks, not even to say that here is no way the robot can hear him; even if the door wasn’t closed, sound cannot travel in the vacuum of space. “Hey you’re doing great, I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner…” Maureen rests a comforting hand on his shoulder, a simple reflex and desire to comfort, to relieve any guilt. “You saved me, you saved all of us, again,” Will continues. “We’re gonna open the airlock, we’ll get you back in.” As if on cue, John opens the outer door. The robot enters, and still, nobody speaks. As the door shuts behind his friend, Will continues his encouragement. “Yeah, yeah, we got you,” He says, excitement entering his voice. As the door opens, his eyes light up. They step back to let the robot in, and then Will throws his arms around him. “You’re back,” he cries, voice muffled in the plates of metal.  
“Friends, Will Robinson,” comes the reply. It is still robotic but somehow, less mechanical. It seems as if the robot is becoming less a piece of machinery as he interacts with the Robinsons. Less a machine and more, in Will’s words, a friend.  
“Where are we going?” Will asks, looking up at the robot.  
“Danger.”  
“But you’re supposed to protect me from danger, aren’t you?” He queries.  
“Danger, Will Robinson.”  
“I know,” Will sighs. “Hey, a lot has happened in the last ten minutes, maybe we can talk later,” the eleven year old suggests. “Let’s get some lunch!”  
“Well, according to this, Will, you get one Ramen, sorry, one noodle MRE, and a protein bar,” Penny reads, consulting the ration plan. Judy sighs.  
“I’ll fix it later,” She assures her family. “Just eat a logical amount of food for now.”

Chuckles and tired laughs ripple through the small group as the family travels down the hall. Judy catches herself leaning on Don, then quickly looks away. She notices Will bouncing happily between her mother and the robot, sees her father ruffle Penny’s hair as they laugh at a stupid joke Don has made, and she catches herself smiling too. She remembers something her mother told her, a long time ago, when her biggest worry was what to bring to school for show-and-tell. Sometimes family is found, Maureen had said. It doesn’t always have to be blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the ending something happy and have everything momentarily resolved, as I feel like I probably cannot get out another chapter before I leave. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see y'all in July!


	7. Robotic Relevations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen does math. Don and Judy are Very Close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WOW WOW I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS CHAPTER SINCE JUNE I'M SO SORRY BUT IT'S HERE NOW FORGIVE ME PLEASE

October 2042- four years prior to Resolute Mission 24

Judy came in the house bouncing, practically flung her backpack into the nook, and threw open the fridge with much more force than necessary. “Judy,” called Maureen from the dining room. “Please don’t tip the fridge over on yourself. That would cause a lot of problems I am not prepared to deal with.”  
Judy actually giggled as she entered the dining room, holding a container of leftovers in one hand and her laptop in the other. She was practically vibrating with energy. “You’re prepared for everything, Mom,” She corrected, opening her computer.  
“You’re excited today,” commented the engineer.   
“Excited, nervous. They both cause similar physiological reactions,” Judy deflected.  
“Did something happen at school today? Hey, isn’t homecoming this weekend?” Maureen guesses.  
“Uh-huh, and Sawren Richards asked her,” teases Penny, joining the conversation.  
“What?!? How did you know that?” Judy shrieks, turning red.  
“Well, Regan heard it from Sarah who heard it from her older sister Molly who heard it from Sawren’s friend Jack,” Penny replies. “It’s amazing what you hear when you actually have friends,” snarks the redhead.  
“Hey, Penny, be nice,” Maureen scolds. “Judy, that’s great news.”  
“What’s great news?” Will asks, bringing a bowl of cheez-its to the table.  
Judy sighs and drops her head into her hands.

Present Day- Jupiter 2 hub

The last crumbs of individually packaged sandwiches are swept off, the last drops of radioactive-orange mac n cheese sauce wiped away. The Robinsons finish their lunch, and all eyes slowly turn to the Robot. Well, Penny is more interested in her book, but most eyes turn to the Robot. As for the Robot itself, it observes. It sees the smile on Will’s face (human body language: joy/happiness) and the furrow in Maureen’s brow (behavior specific to human “Maureen Robinson”. Confusion/curiosity). It hears the subtle rattling of Judy’s chair as her knee bounces beneath the table (Body language specific behavior error/more data needed)and Don whispering to her under his breath (error/language knowledge incomplete). Even as it observes the humans, the Robot also pays attention to the ship. Only it knows where they are going. Only it can keep them safe.  
“So where are we going?” Asks Judy, breaking eye contact with Don and turning firmly away. “Do you even know? Can you tell us?”  
“Danger,” the robot says, and a chorus of sighs come from the surrounding company.

“Hey! Maybe he can show us!” Will exclaims, pulling up the J2’s navigational systems on the hub’s holoscreen. “Okay, so we don’t know where we are in relation to Earth,” he starts, “But we know what we can see from here, and you know where we’re headed. Can you point to it?” The boy asks the robot. Slowly, the Robot raises an arm to a small blip a distance away from the dramatic main sight of the converging galaxies. The map obligingly expands to show a small solar system, and the robot points again to a planet-esque object that looks almost similar to Earth.

A slow smile spreads across Maureen’s face, her expression one of awe. “That’s amazing,” she breathes. It looks like…” She trails off. “Kids, I wish you could’ve seen the pictures when I was your age. This, this blue… this is what our world used to look like.” She looks around at her family, full-on grinning now. “Of course, it’s been speculated for decades that Earth couldn’t possibly be the only habitable planet, and Alpha Centauri confirmed that, but if you think about how far we’ve traveled, and how many more there must be,” she reaches out to manipulate the map and puts in the instruction to run a scan on the atmosphere as soon as possible. “It’s amazing.”

“So, you can tell just from looking at it that it’s probably habitable?” Asks Penny, spinning from side to side in her chair.

“It looks like it,” replies Maureen. “You can see water, land, and weather systems. It doesn’t have anything that would suggest extreme pressure or toxic air, but of course we can’t tell that from all the way out here.”

“How long will it take us to get there?” Inquires Judy.

“It’s hard to say…” Maureen begins, but the Robot moves suddenly and numbers fill the screen.

“What.” John is looking at the display as if it has asked him to sacrifice his firstborn child.

“Oh!” Maureen gasps. “I know what this is!”

“That makes one of us,” Don mutters.

“Two,” Will corrects quietly. “Mom, does this mean what I think it means?”

“Great. An eleven-year-old is smarter than me,” Don pouts.

“Poor princess,” teases Judy.

“Mom?” Will asks again. “Is this right?”

“Will, let your mom work,” John says, silently sliding Maureen her whiteboard. She immediately begins scribbling unintelligible equations.

Five minutes pass.

John stares quietly at his wife, enraptured.

Ten.

Judy presses into Don, not even realizing she’s done it.  
Equally subconsciously, Don twines his fingers with hers.

Fifteen.

Penny picks up her previously discarded copy of _Huck Finn_.

Twenty.

Will turns away from the numbers on the screen. He watches the Robot.

Twenty-Five.

The Robot watches Will.

It takes Maureen Robinson half an hour to solve a space travel equation which has never before been seen by a human. “Three months,” she announces suddenly. Penny drops her book. Don startles awake. Everyone looks at the engineer expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate. “In three months, we’ll arrive at… wherever that is. By that time, we’ll need to be able to land safely and explore the surface, probably. We’ll need a plan for the event that we can’t lift off again, if we even touch down. This is uncharted and unprecedented and more dangerous than anything I’ve asked you to do so far, but I know we can do it. I believe in this family,” she finishes. 

“Do I count?” Don asks, breaking the tension.

Maureen laughs. “Yes, you too, Don,” she says.

I guess we’ve got a lot to do, then,” says John. It seems like everyone is a little bit in shock.

Penny gives a hard grin. She’s always had her father’s stubbornness and her mother’s determination. It will serve her well in the months to come. “Then what are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any formatting tips, please share. I haven't really worked with AO3 before, so. Comment if you love it, comment if you hate it!


End file.
